I'll Christmas You, Eureka
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: On Christmas Day, Anthony wants to spend as much time as he can with Eureka before she leaves.


**December 25th, 2016**

It was very early in the morning. The sun had just risen over Vaniville Town. Eureka and Lightning had slept in Anthony's room the night before. Anthony woke up and Diancie got out of her Ball, holding a small metal box with a big red button.

Diancie: It's Christmas! You know what that means!

Diancie raised her arm to press the button.

Anthony: Don't do it yet.

Diancie: I'll do it when I wanna do it and I wanna do it now.

Anthony: Do you wanna do it now or do you wanna do it right?

Diancie: …Yeah, I guess you're right. Is it time now?

Anthony: What? No. Why would you ask immediately after I…?

Diancie: Is it time now?

Anthony: You know when the right time to do it is.

Diancie: Yes, but I'm gonna keep asking just in case I'm wrong. Is it time now?

Anthony: I'll tell you when.

Diancie: Is it time now?

Anthony went over to Eureka and woke her up.

Anthony: Eureka, wake up. It's Christmas!

Eureka looked at a clock and saw what time it was.

Eureka: It's 8 in the morning. We're probably not gonna start opening presents for a couple more hours. Why do I have to get up now?

Anthony: Because it's Christmas! You're supposed to get up early. Plus, you're leaving for Alola tonight and I wanna spend as much time with you as I can before you leave. So, what do you wanna do first?

Eureka: I wanna sleep.

Anthony: If that's what you want.

Eureka went back to sleep.

Anthony: I'm gonna look out the window and wait to see if Ridley and Rayquaza are gonna have another Christmas fight.

Anthony looked out the window, up to the sky.

Diancie: Is it time now?

Anthony: No.

 **Two Hours That Felt Like a Much Longer Amount of Time Later**

Grace: Alright, everyone. It's time to come down and open presents.

Anthony and Lightning: Yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeessssssssssss!

Grace: Remember, one at a time, youngest to oldest. First, Leigha.

Lightning: Yay!

Lightning went downstairs and screamed when she saw the presents.

Grace: Now Eureka.

Eureka went downstairs.

Grace: Now Anthony.

Anthony started walking down the stairs, but then he felt an intense pain in his body. This caused him to yell, grab his belly, and fall down the stairs.

Anthony: Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Ow! Aaaawwwww!

Diancie: And now Diancie!...Right?

 **At The Hospital**

Anthony was in a bed with Grace, Lightning, Diancie, and Eureka beside it.

Diancie: Is it time now?

Anthony: We're not even at home. But you went a really long time without asking. Good job.

A doctor who looks and sounds exactly like Tom from Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn came into the room.

Doctor: Hello, I'm Dr. Fetoosh and I'm quite the character.

Dr. Fetoosh made his tie fall off.

Dr. Fetoosh: So Anthony, the results came back and it seems you will be needing an appendix transplant.

Grace: You mean an appendix removal, right?

Dr. Fetoosh: Nope. A transplant.

Grace: That doesn't make any sense. Appendixes don't do anything, so why would he need a new one?

Dr. Fetoosh: Very few know this, but the appendix actually does have a function. It protects the body from the harmful effects of Elf spaghetti.

Grace: …Elf spaghetti?

Anthony: …Oh, right. Remember that thing I ate yesterday?

 **Christmas Eve Flashback**

Anthony made a plate of spaghetti with all the same toppings Buddy the elf put on his spaghetti.

Grace: Anthony, you don't like any of those foods. Why are you eating them all together?

Anthony: …'Cause it's snowing, I love shopping, and I fre fre fre fre fre freaking love Christmas!

Anthony started eating the Elf spaghetti.

 **End of Christmas Eve Flashback**

Dr. Fetoosh: This may surprise you, but Elf spaghetti is very, very unhealthy. The appendix usually makes it so people can eat it, but there's something wrong with yours.

Anthony: So when should I come back for the surgery?

Dr. Fetoosh: It has to be today. I'll go call your donor. I already know who it's going to be.

Dr. Fetoosh left the room.

Grace: Well, looks like you're gonna be here for a while. We'd better go home and get the presents.

Anthony: Who's we?

Grace: Everyone but you.

Anthony: Ummm…Could Eureka stay here?

Grace: Why?

Anthony: Because I wanna spend as much time with her as I can before she has to leave.

Grace: You said the same thing yesterday and you kept her up all night. You know she's not going to Alola forever, right?

Eureka: Yeah, I'm just going on a Pokémon journey and then I'm gonna come back. This was all your idea.

Anthony: I know. It's just that...I really like you, that's all.

Grace: …Okay, I think some time away from Eureka is exactly what you need. Come on, everybody.

Diancie: When we get back to the house, will it be time?

Anthony: No.

 **Later**

Anthony was still in the hospital bed. He was all by himself and grumpy about everything that was happening. The live-action _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ was on a TV channel called 3Form.

Anthony: Why do things I wanna watch have to be on channels I hate?

Anthony turned the TV off.

Grace, Eureka, Lightning, and Diancie came back. Grace was carrying a huge bag full of presents. Eureka and Lightning were still in their pajamas.

Anthony: You're gonna ask if it's time now, aren't you?

Diancie: Yeah, I was. Is it?

Anthony: No. It is time to open presents.

Diancie: Will it be time after we're done doing that?

Anthony: No.

Everyone took turns opening their presents. It ended on Eureka opening her gift from Anthony. It was a floral-pattern shirt, green shorts, and red and black shoes.

Anthony: I thought you could use a new outfit since you're going on a Pokémon journey.

Eureka: Thanks.

Anthony: You're welcome. So Mom, how much longer do you think it'll be until the doctor gets back?

Grace: Not for a while. I'm sorry, but your surgery probably won't be over until after Eureka's plane leaves.

Anthony: …Are you sure?

Grace: Organ transplants aren't exactly fast.

Anthony: Oh…Then…in that case…Could you guys at least stay here until my surgery starts?

Eureka: ...Uhh…Sure…Yeah.

Anthony looked into Eureka's face and could tell she didn't want to be there. This made Anthony frown.

Anthony: …Oh, just go.

Eureka: Really?

Anthony: Yeah. You clearly want to.

Anthony took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

Anthony: Here's a list of fun Christmas stuff I wanted to do with you today. You guys go enjoy it.

Grace, Lightning, Diancie, and Eureka exited the room. Eureka took a long look at Anthony and then shut the door.

Anthony: …Oh! WORST CHRISTMAS EVER! It couldn't possibly get worse.

Anthony put his hands on his mouth.

Anthony: Why did I say that?!

Dr. Fetoosh came in.

Dr. Fetoosh: You're donor's here.

Anthony: Oh, let me guess. Is it a murderer?

Dr. Fetoosh: What makes you ask that?

Anthony: I just said something couldn't get worse. So obviously it's gonna be somebody bad.

Dr. Fetoosh: Don't worry. It's not a murderer. It's just an innocent little boy.

Anthony: Tell me about him. What color was his hair? Blue? Green? Purple?

Dr. Fetoosh: A really weird one actually. White.

Anthony: …Oh-no.

Dr. Fetoosh: He also said I sound like his dad.

Anthony: Oh-no!

Dr. Fetoosh: You can come in now.

Anthony's appendix donor came into the room and it was…Lincoln.

Lincoln: NO! I am NOT giving my appendix to HIM!

Dr. Fetoosh: Do you two know each other?

Lincoln: Unfortunately, we do.

Dr. Fetoosh: And why is that unfortunate?

Lincoln: Because he is the meanest person I have ever met! When I first met him, we got along really well despite the fact he's like twice my age. But then out of nowhere, he decided he hates me and my whole family. I am not spending Christmas in a hospital room with him!

Dr. Fetoosh: Lincoln, if you don't give him your appendix, he'll die. Do you hate him so much that you would let that happen?

Lincoln: ...No.

Dr. Fetoosh: Very good.

Lincoln: But isn't there someone else who can…?

Dr. Fetoosh: I better go get the operating room ready. See you two in a couple of hours.

Dr. Fetoosh left.

Lincoln glared at Anthony with an angry expression on his face and Anthony looked back with a worried one.

 **Later That Night**

Lincoln was angrily jumping on Anthony's belly.

Anthony: Stop!

Anthony pushed Lincoln off of him.

Anthony: I'm having a horrible enough Christmas already. I don't need you jumping on me.

Lincoln: Why? What's so horrible?

Anthony: I wanted to spend it with Eureka because she's leaving for Alola tonight, but instead I'm spending it with you!

Lincoln: Who's Eureka?

Anthony: She's my sister…kinda.

Lincoln: What do you mean "kinda?" She either is or she isn't.

Anthony: Well, she's not my sister, but…She's lived at my house for a long time, so she feels like it.

Lincoln: That is really…

Anthony: Look, how 'bout instead of us both having a horrible time, we try to enjoy each other's company?

Lincoln: That's not possible!

Anthony: Come on, we got along before. There's gotta be something we can do. Maybe if we tell each other about what our last Christmases were like.

Lincoln took a deep breath and put his anger aside.

Lincoln: Okay, fine. Last Christmas for me was great! This was back when we me and my family lived in Michigan. My sisters and I realized that we had all been thinking about ourselves too much and our neighbor needed some Christmas cheer. So, my sister Luna wrote a Christmas song that we all sang together to make him feel better.

Anthony's jaw dropped.

Anthony: You call THAT a good Christmas?! Lots of people have had Christmases like that and that's the best you can come up with?! There's nothing unique about what you said and it's nothing to be proud of. You wanna know what my last Christmas was? Espurr sabotaged our Secret Santa and then Meowstic had to save her from H-E-double hockey sticks. You suck!

Lincoln was angry again.

Anthony thought about what he had just said. Something not being unique doesn't mean it's bad. Also, not everyone is going to agree with him about what qualifies as unique or good. Absolutely nothing he had said was called for. He realized he deserved to have Lincoln jump on him.

Anthony: Go ahead.

Lincoln went back to jumping on Anthony.

 **After the Surgery**

Lincoln and Anthony were walking through the hospital hallway.

Anthony: I can't believe a part of you is now inside of me forever.

Lincoln: Will you stop complaining? It's over now.

Anthony stopped walking, causing Lincoln to stop too.

Anthony: You may get to go home and be with your whole stupid family and enjoy the rest of your Christmas, but mine is officially ruined. Eureka's plane has left by now.

Lincoln: Shouldn't you be happy that the rest of your family is still here?

Anthony: Oh, so if you went home and one of your many, many sisters was suddenly gone, how would you feel?

Lincoln: …Uhh…uhh…uhh…

Anthony: I'm getting out of here. Merry Christmas.

Anthony stormed out of the hospital as fast as he could. He went up to his room and laid down in bed.

Diancie: Is it time now?

Anthony: Definitely not now!

 **The Loud House**

Lincoln was still mad at Anthony. He went to the kiddie table to eat Christmas dinner.

Lincoln: You will not believe who the guy I had to give my appendix to was! Anthony! And if that wasn't bad enough, the entire time we were waiting, he would not shut up about some girl he lives with and how he didn't get to see her before she left. But I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just eat.

Lily's eyes began to fill up with tears. She got out of her highchair and crawled over to the phone in the living room. She tried to grab it but couldn't reach it. Eventually, she was able to make it fall down to her by hitting the drawer enough times. She dialed seemingly random buttons and then waited for someone to answer.

Grace: Hello.

Lily: Poo Poo!

Grace: …Umm…Is this a prank call?

Lightning: Is that Lily? Let me talk to her.

Grace handed the phone to Lightning.

Lightning: What's up?

Lily: Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo.

Lightning: Lily says Antny's sad 'cause Reeka left on a plane.

Grace: Yeah, we know that. And how could she say that? I thought she was a baby.

Lightning: I know what the stuff she says means.

Grace: How could a person possibly be able to do that?

 **The Loud House**

Lily stood before the rest of her family while they sat on or around the couch.

Lily: Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo Poo.

Lincoln: …Lily's right. No one deserves to have such a miserable Christmas, not even Anthony. We need to do something to cheer him up.

 **Anthony's House**

Diancie: Is it time now? Is it time now? Is it time now? Is it time now? Is it time now? Is it time now?

Anthony: NO!

Diancie: You know what? Forget you! I say it IS time!

Diancie was about to go downstairs but then caught a glimpse of something out the window.

Diancie: I'm just gonna have to beat up those carolers first.

Anthony began to hear the carolers singing and recognized their voices. He looked out the window and saw that it was Lightning and the entire Loud family. Being a cold, late December night, all of the Louds were in their Winter clothes. The song they were singing was _Baby, It's Cold Outside_.

Diancie: Don't tell me you're gonna go out there and…

Anthony: I **HATE** that song!

Diancie: Oh.

Anthony: I'm gonna throw garbage on them!

Diancie: You are?!

Anthony: YEAH!

Diancie: I love this! You should have this personality more often.

Anthony went downstairs and then came back up with a trash can full of garbage.

Anthony: _Go away before I harm you bodily! This Christmas feels like the very **worst** Christmas to me!_

Anthony opened the window and held the trash can in front of it.

?: Don't!

Anthony and Diancie looked to their left and saw that Dr. Fetoosh was now there.

Anthony: Dr. Fetoosh? What are you doing here? And how did you get in here without me noticing?

Dr. Fetoosh: This is how.

Dr. Fetoosh used Christmas magic to take off his disguise, revealing that he was actually…Santa Claus!

Anthony: Santa?!

Santa: Ho Ho Ho! Indeed.

Anthony: But how can this be? The last time I went to the North Pole, I found out that you're not real.

Santa: I'm not real here in the Y Universe. I'm from the X Universe.

Anthony: But Karli said nobody in the X Universe has heard of you.

Santa: That's just the kids. The adults know all about me. Parents lie to their kids and say that all the presents come from them.

Anthony: Well…uhh…cool then. What are you doing here?

Santa: You'll see. Meet me at Prism Tower. And bring Lincoln.

Santa touched his nose and vanished.

Diancie: …You're still gonna throw garbage on them, right?

Anthony put the trash can down.

Diancie: Aw man! Can you at least tell me that it's time now?

Anthony went outside. He held up his hands to indicate to everyone that they should stop singing, which they did. Then Anthony walked up to Lincoln.

Anthony: Next time you wanna cheer me up by singing a Christmas song, don't choose the one that's worse than you…

Lincoln got angry again.

Anthony: …Uranium. In the water supply. Anyway, Santa wants us to meet him in Lumiose City.

Lincoln: What?!

Anthony: Yeah, apparently he's the one who performed an operation on us earlier. Isn't that awesome?!

Anthony and Lincoln went to Centrico Plaza, where the accidentally demolished Prism Tower was still in the process of being rebuilt by Korrina.

Anthony: So, what did you wanna talk to us about, Santa?

Santa: Would you two say you're having the worst Christmas ever?

Anthony: YES!

Lincoln: Well, I don't know about worst, but…yeah, worst.

Santa: That's why I wanted you to come here. To make this Christmas not so bad, I have got a very memorable present for each of you. First, Lincoln's.

Santa used Christmas magic to make a present appear. Lincoln opened it and it was…

Lincoln: *gasp* A Nintendo Switch?!

Anthony: A SWITCH?!

Lincoln: I…I…I…I don't even know what to say!

Anthony: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Santa Claus, bro! How come he gets a Switch and I don't?

Santa: Because your gift is something much more important. You are going to get to spend Christmas with Eureka after all.

Anthony: Really?! You can do that?!

Santa: I can do anything if it's for a Christmas present. Now let's all get in my sleigh. We've got some time traveling to do.

Santa, Anthony, and Lincoln got in Santa's sleigh.

Lincoln: I can't believe I'm the first kid to own a Nintendo Switch! It's not even out yet!

Anthony: Yeah, it's not tomorrow.

Santa used his sleigh to take them back in time to earlier that night. The three of them got out and Anthony was confused.

Anthony: What are we doing here still? Eureka couldn't have been at Prism Tower today. Nothing on my list of things to do were here.

Santa: …Eureka never did any of the things on your list, Anthony. After she left the hospital, she came straight here and stayed until she had to go to the airport.

Anthony: But why?

Anthony looked inside Prism Tower and saw Eureka helping Korrina rebuild it.

Anthony: Why would she choose to do work instead of all the awesome Christmas activities I…?

Anthony realized something as he began to have flashbacks.

 **December 2015**

Eureka: Why are you writing my name on the Secret Santa list? Isn't this just for your family?

Anthony: Because you're a part of the family.

Eureka: No I'm not. I'm just staying here until I find my missing friends and relatives.

Anthony: Come on, don't be silly. You've lived here for like a year. You're totally a part of the family.

Eureka: …Okay.

Eureka ran into her room and started crying.

 **Thanksgiving 2016**

Anthony: I am trying to give a speech about my sister…

Eureka: I'm not your sist…

Anthony: …because she's leaving next month!

 **End of Flashbacks**

Anthony walked over to Santa's sleigh and leaned up against it.

Anthony: What was I thinking? I am so stupid. Eureka's real big brother mysteriously disappeared and then I out of nowhere started calling myself her big brother when she clearly didn't want me to. She must hate me. Take me back to the present, Santa. I don't deserve to be here.

Santa walked up to Anthony.

Santa: Eureka doesn't hate you.

Anthony: But I…

Lincoln: She probably just really misses her brother.

Santa: You gave Eureka brotherly love when she desperately needed it. That is nothing to be ashamed of.

Lincoln: I'm sure she appreciates having you in her life. I know I would if I were her.

Anthony: ...So, are you guys saying that I should…?

Santa opened the front doors to Prism Tower with Christmas magic.

Santa: Go in there, Anthony. You Ho Ho know you want to.

Anthony went inside.

Eureka: Anthony? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?

Anthony: Oh, umm…the surgery got done a lot sooner than we thought it would.

Eureka: Ok. So, does this mean you're gonna make me come to some…?

Anthony: I'm here to help you rebuild Prism Tower.

Eureka: Oh. Wow.

Korrina: Thanks for the help, Anthony. But the guy in charge said I'm allowed to have someone help me out just this once because it's Christmas and because she wants to. I'm not sure if that means it can be TWO people helping me, so…

Anthony: Can I stay and watch?

Korrina: If you want.

Eureka: What made you wanna come here, Anthony?

Anthony: This was Clemont's Gym. I know how important this is to you. It just took me a while to remember that.

Eureka: ...Thank you.

Later that night, Eureka went to the airport. This time, Anthony got to see her get on the plane and takeoff.

Santa returned Anthony and Lincoln to the present and brought them back home.

When Anthony got to his house, he saw Diancie floating in front of it.

Diancie: …So...

Diancie got down on the ground, closed her eyes, and held up the button.

Diancie: IS IT TIME NOW?! I WANT IT TO BE TIME NOW! PLEEEEEEEEEASE!

Anthony smiled.

Anthony: Oh, go ahead.

Diancie: YES! FINALLY!

Anthony went inside.

Diancie finally pushed the button. What it did was make fireworks go off above the house.

Some of them were shaped like Eureka's head with no signs on them and others spelled out stuff like "Eureka is gone!" and "Eureka sucks!"

Diancie: Ha-ha! Yes! **YES!**

Diancie hates Eureka by the way. I wish there was a way I could've let you know that before.

 **The End**

 **Happy Holidays!**


End file.
